Three Times Natasha Cheated and the One Time Steve Let Her Win
by IdPattThat
Summary: Steve makes bets with Natasha. Natasha cheats. It's all in good fun.
1. Part One

**Often times messynachos and I have really stupid conversations about the Avengers. This is the result of that. Natasha and Steve make bets over board games and Steve isn't as innocent as he looks. Also, they're best friends.**

* * *

"Park Place and Broadway? You've got to be kidding me, man," Sam huffs and practically throws the paper money at Natasha.

Natasha just smiles and fans the money in front of her face.

"Hey, no gloating!" Steve says as he comes back into the room carrying a beer for Sam and two smaller glasses for himself and Natasha.

"You're no fun, Steve." She pouts as she takes the glass and downs it in one shot.

"Well, that rule is really only for Thor," Steve shrugs. "Tony still hasn't repaired that hole in the ceiling from the last time Thor won that game of LIFE."

"A college degree and two kids, what more could a guy want," Natasha mutters and Steve smiles wryly at her.

"Oh, probably Park Place and Broadway," he says with a raise of his eyebrows before sipping his own drink slowly.

Sam watches the exchange and speaks after a moment.

"Hey," he says as his eyes narrow accusingly. "What's in the tiny glasses?"

"It's not for mortal men," Steve winks and chugs the rest of his glass.

Sam narrows his eyes and nods his head towards Natasha.

She shrugs. "I'm Russian."

Steve chuckles and glances down at the board.

"What the hell? How did I end up in jail?" He looks incredulously between his friends. Natasha hasn't told him what the stakes for the bet yet, and he's a little bit nervous.

Natasha shrugs again and picks up the tiny silver top hat, spinning it expertly between her able fingers.

"I'm not sure, but I think you'll be parting your hair on the left tomorrow.


	2. Part Two

**Well, this is still happening.**

* * *

Part Two

"UNO!" Clint yells triumphantly and everyone around the table groans.

Tony actually tosses his handful of cards on the table and stalks off, to no one's surprise. He can be a sore loser, well, most of the time.

"Aw, c'mon, Stark! It's just a game!" Clint yells to the bar where Tony is sulkily pouring himself another drink. He pauses long enough to flip Clint off and then continues his pouring.

"You say that _now_ ," Natasha mutters, but Steve is the only one to hear her.

He's too accustomed to the way Natasha plays games to argue with her, anyway. Steve looks down at the cards in his hands and absently runs a hand over his hair. Natasha's bets are silly and he always loses. After the Monopoly debacle with Sam there was a game of poker that afterward all of Steve's hair products mysteriously went missing.

"You look different today, Cap. Do something new with your hair?" Tony asks as he sits on the arm of the couch, a little _too_ close for Steve's comfort.

Natasha snorts into her drink as Steve tosses down a red number two on top of a green one, changing the color. Clint practically bounces in his seat while Tony rolls his eyes and reluctantly throws down a red card.

It's Natasha's turn, so she sets down her drink and accidentally spills it all over Steve's neatly pressed khakis. He stands quickly, dropping his cards and wiping ice cubes from his lap.

Tony reaches out to help and Steve impatiently bats his hands away while the tips of his ears turn pink.

Clint does a shitty job of covering up a smirk with his one card until Steve takes his leave to the kitchen to try and dry his pants. He's not gone long before he hears the outburst and quickly runs back to the room.

Tony's shoulders are shaking with laughter and Clint is on his feet while Natasha sits there smugly.

"Seriously! A _WILD Draw Four_? Bullshit!"

Natasha shrugs and chances a glance at Steve who, in turn, chances a glance at his fallen cards.

"Just lucky, I guess." She smiles sweetly, but it only pisses her best friend off more.

"Ugh, _bullshit_ ," Clint cries and, in one swift movement, upends the table they were playing on.

"Hey!" Tony yells like he actually gives a shit about the furniture. He shakes the thought of his head and tries again. "It's just a game, Barton."

Clint gives Tony an "I'll-kill-you-later" glare and stalks off. Steve takes his seat next to Natasha.

"Impressive," he mutters and she shrugs. "What're the stakes this time? There's no way I'm winning now…"

She doesn't say anything, just eyes his now soiled khakis and he sighs.

"Fine. Let's go shopping."


	3. Part Three

**Well, this is still happening.**

* * *

Steve won't admit it to Nat, but he likes the jeans. He doesn't really care for the price tag but, after all, he's from a different time.

"How do you play this again?" He whispers to Tony, who simply rolls his eyes and hands Steve the directions to Apples to Apples. Steve reads them quickly, grasping the red cards in his other hand, keeping them from Tony's sight. Tony's worse than Natasha sometimes.

"Are we ready?" Natasha places a bowl of chips on the table and sits down between Clint and Tony. She and Steve decided earlier that the two of them needed to be separated since the UNO debacle.

"I was born ready!" Sam yells, adjusting the cigar in his mouth and leaning back in his chair. He's drunk, having found Steve's stash and believing himself more than a mortal.

They don't laugh, but it's not out of kindness. Sam's been training all day and he's still wearing his Falcon wings. No one, not even Steve, is brave enough to tell him to take them off.

Clint raises his eyebrows but only shakes his head as he throws down the first green card. Steve glances around the table as he tries to find a card to match the green one: _hostile_. After a moment he laughs at the write-in that's in his hand: _Director Fury_.

Steve thinks it's a no-brainer, but Clint doesn't choose it. Instead he picks something ridiculous like _Santa's Elves_ , but it obviously makes sense to him so no one argues. Natasha takes the green card with a small smile, and the game continues that way for the rest of the night.

By the time Sam is passed out on the bathroom floor and Tony and Clint are equally drunk, Natasha has the most green cards and Steve's eyes are narrowed suspiciously.

"How do you do that?" He asks and she shrugs, shuffling her green cards and not meeting his eyes.

"I know people, Steve," is all she says.

Steve harrumphs and tosses the rest of his cards down, seeing as Clint and Tony are playing a drunken game of Wii bowling and giggling like school girls.

"You know, you shouldn't really use your intel against us like that," he says with a smile.

"You're just mad because I beat you again," Natasha says smugly. "And now you have to-"

"I know, I know," Steve fakes an exasperated sigh. "Ask out Lillian with the lip piercing."

"If I didn't know any better you're actually looking forward to that one, Captain Rogers."

He smiles and winks, before flicking a green card across the table at her. She picks it up and grins as he walks away: _convenient._


End file.
